popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Discovery Family GO
is a free mobile app for Discovery Family. It's only available for both iOS and Android in the United States. Description Watch full episodes and live TV from Discovery Family Channel anytime, anywhere. It’s FREE with your TV subscription. Just sign in with your TV provider username and password to get access to favorites like The New Adventures of Peter Pan, Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch, The Dengineers, The Jungle Book and many more. New episodes are added all the time. BINGE ON YOUR FAVORITE SHOWS + The Jungle Book + Post My Party + Game of Homes + The Incredible Food Race + Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch + Secrets of America’s Favorite Places + Horrible Histories + The New Adventures of Peter Pan And many, many more! FEATURES + Live TV + Full Seasons + Browse and search for your favorite shows by genre + Chromecast + Save episodes to your watchlist + Closed-Captioning support REQUIREMENTS + Available in the US Only + A Wi-Fi connection is recommended + iOS 9 or higher + More providers coming soon. Trivia * Popples is referred to as The Popples on the show selection. * Because Netflix is the only network that split the series into three separate seasons, Discovery Family listed the series as one entire season. For example: it listed "Popposites Attract" and "Lulu's Poplooloo Juice" as "Season 1 • Episode 10" instead being called "Season 2 • Episode 5", due to both sister episodes are considered the tenth episode of the series. * Just like what Netflix did, the app combines two sister episodes together into a single episode. For example: it combines "Smart House Arrest" and "Sunny Loses Her Pop" into "Season 1 • Episode 1". * Similar to their television airing order, the Season 3 airing order on Discovery Family GO matches the France's airing order (TiJi and Gulli) instead of the Netflix airing order. * The image header of the episode guide is a 2014 concept art for the Best Popple Pals and it depicted Sunny having light-pink ears instead of being light-blue. * The early version of the Popples logo is seen in the "Most Recent" tabber from the "Shows" selection. * The episode description is a condensed version from the episode clips that're uploaded by the first official Popples YouTube channel. * Since the series have finished its airing on Discovery Family, the series is removed from the Discovery Family GO app as of October 1, 2019. Errors * Sometimes the app would erroneously labeled the wrong episode number on their guide. For examples: ** "To Err is Popple/Dawn of the Dull" are called "Season 1 • Episode 8" despite it's supposed to be labeled as "Season 1 • Episode 14". The reason why it listed as "Episode 8" is because both "To Err is Popple" and "Dawn of the Dull" happened to be the eighth episode of Season 2 on Netflix. ** "Camp Out Freak Out/Ani Mall Insecurity" are called "Season 1 • Episode 3" despite it's supposed to be labeled as "Season 1 • Episode 18" because of the Discovery Family airing order. ** "The Great Pop Race/Fear Pop Fair" is labelled as "Season 1 • Episode 4" despite it's supposed to be labeled as "Season 1 • Episode 19". The reason why it listed as "Episode 4" is because both "The Great Pop Race" and "Fear Pop Fair" happened to be the fourth episode of Season 3 on Netflix. ** "The Pink Popple Moon/Pop-Party Crasher" is labelled as "Season 1 • Episode 5" despite it's supposed to be labeled as "Season 1 • Episode 20". The reason why it listed as "Episode 5" is because both "The Pink Popple Moon" and "Pop-Party Crasher" happened to be the fifth episode of Season 3 on Netflix. ** "Pop Luck/Virtual-Pop-Reality" are called "Season 1 • Episode 7" despite it's supposed to be labeled as "Season 1 • Episode 23" because of the Discovery Family airing order. Gallery Screenshots Discovery Family GO - Popples screenshot.png|The episode guide for Popples. Discovery Family GO - Popples screenshot 2.png|''Popples'' listed under "Most Recent" in the "Shows" selection. Discovery Family GO - Pop Up and Pop-Art screenshot.png|On August 26, 2019, "Pop Up" and "Pop-Art" both premiered on the app instead of the main channel. External links * iTunes * Google Play Category:Content Category:Promotional Content